Not Knowing
by Lovely Lies143
Summary: Can Alek tell Chloe how he feels without getting her hurt and why all of a sudden chloe has so many questions.
1. Chapter 1

I do not in any way own The Nine Lives of Chloe King even though I wish I don't.

Reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated.

Normal POV:

Brian please just understand it is not what it looks like he is just a friend we were talking I yell trying to talk some sense into him as he walks away. "Look Chloe you always say that and I end up getting hurt," Brian yells at Chloe, "You getting hurt Brian! I just found out today you loved me, and to top that off you have been cheating on me and got some girl pregnant so go ahead be my guess because I can care less about you now." I say screaming and try to fight the tears welling in my eyes as I walk out of the store. Before I can get far I feel someone arms around my waist I could tell it was Alek so I turned around and let the tears in my eyes fall as I lean in to give him a hug but then I realize it was Brian I sort of took off and didn't look back until I got home.

Chloe POV:

I was alone at home well you know what I mean my mom had decided to take a staycation away from home, and that left me with a certain somebody watching me. "I was so tired of the order and Alek and his smart remarks," I said loud enough for Alek to hear me, and that's when he decided to come in. "Hey you should really keep your window closed you never know", _"when the order will attack," _I said finishing his sentence in my I am not in the mood right now voice. I think he got the hint but lately I've been out of it so I wasn't really paying any attention to him. I've been down about the hold Brian thing ever since and needed some time alone or in this case with Alek I sat by him on my bed and decided to give him a chance. So I laid there right on his nicely sculpted abs and listened to the sound of his heart.

Alek POV:

"Alek do you like me," Chloe asked

"Yea I really like you and whenever you're around Bob I just feel the urge to get up and tear him to shreds," I say

"You mean _Brian,"_ she asks so insecurely.

"Yes that human and even saying his name makes me mad and he hurting you is not cool," I say with concern and anger.

"So how was your day," I asked, but got no response from her I look down and she sleeping peacefully in my arms I smile at her and kissed her softly on her forehead. Slowly but surely I start to drift a sleep with my dreams filled with Chloe.

_**Reviews and ideas are highly suggested sorry it is so cheesy and lame but man it is 3:00 am and I had to get this story in this is my first fanfic and yes I am totally obsessed with NLOCK and Alek**_ .

_**Review or I will find you JK :-D.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't in anyway own the 9 Lives of Chloe King

I have my reasons of putting Brian into the story and luckily he won't be around as much in the next couple of chapters. 

Chloe POV:

I woke up a little earlier than Alek seeing how hard it was to get out of his grip "Man can't he sleep," I say as I walk into my bathroom. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth and do all the other essential things as I walk out I go downstairs getting ready to have a little fun with Alek this fine morning. I grab some chocolate syrup, sprinkles, whip cream, and warm water, as I am done tearing through my cabinets I go back upstairs to make sure his royal _highness _is still asleep and he was. I ran into my room trying to be quiet which I was until I heard a knock on my door downstairs I almost jumped and dropped everything (which I did). I rush back downstairs to see none other than Brian standing on my doorstep "what the hell," I say in consideration that Alek is asleep. What was he doing here I ask and how did he know I would be home. I was so shocked that; I didn't even hear Alek come downstairs (man didn't he know how to come at the wrong time in some moments).

Alek POV:

I woke up to the sound of Chloe's nice angry voice some wakeup call right. So I decide to go to the bathroom and freshen up when I finish I head down stairs and end up seeing a surprised Chloe and angry BOOB man he really can get under my skin I mean I can't stand the guy. As I approach them I kiss Chloe's forehead and put my arm around her waist I could tell that made BOOB man angry but I really didn't care. I asked Chloe did she want some breakfast and before she could even respond I told her I will make some frozen waffles and eggs, and left her and BOOB man alone big mistake but I could still listen in right.

Chloe & Brian POV:

"So uhm Chloe why is he here and coming from your room are you sleeping with him," Brian asked angrily not letting Chloe speak.

"No, Brian he stayed the night and fell asleep in my room," I was surprised I was even talking to this jerk and anyways the more he got mad I got madder.

"Well look if you want to go around and sleep with every guy go ahead be my guest, but when you end up pregnant or sick don't come running to me, ok Chloe," Brian said trying to make her feel bad.

"Look Bri..an me and Alek are just good friends, and don't even think about telling me what to do at least I didn't get knocked up by a self centered son of a bitch, so if you would like to talk to someone go talk that tramp that is pregnant with your kid ok." I yell slamming the door in his face.

As I turn I hear Brian yell, "This is not over Chloe its not over" but I keep walking and I say, "Yea yea and _I shall rue this day_ I've actually heard this in a movie or TV show."

Chloe POV:

Man what a loser I can't believe I ever liked him I say to myself as I sit by Alek and start to eat my waffles until I ask him a question, " So Alek if you had to chose between me and a basketball signed by Michael Jordan, Shaq, and Magic Johnson who would you choose. He didn't respond and then after five minutes he said, "I would choose…_

**Sorry but have to make you wonder and plus my grams wants me to help her cut up some coconuts, so what do you think Alek would choose and should Brian appear in the next chapter.**

**Reviews are always nice to see and thanks for adding me to your story alerts and author alerts my email was blowing up this morning like crazy.**


	3. Chapter 3

I will never own The Nine Lives of Chloe King and you know what that's sad.

Thanks to Alanna-Banana1987 for the idea.

**Alek POV:**

**"I would choose the basketball," I start to say to Chloe, I could feel the hurt and sadness when I said that but the truth is I am in love with Chloe and I would choose her over anything in the world but how was I supposed to tell her that. I try talking to her but she just gets up and moves away putting her plate in the sink I really believe I had hurt her and to make matters worse she tells me to get out.**

**"Chloe I was just playing I would choose you in a heartbeat," I say knowing she is mad as hell at me.**

**"Really Alek cause if you would have choose me in a heartbeat why did you say the stupid basketball or when I saw you at school with _Mimi _why didn't you tell me about her do you even care," Chloe says yelling at me.**

**"Look I get it if you're mad but you can't just throw me out I have to stay and protect you tonight," I say trying not to sound hurt.**

**"Ooo... I can't throw you out first off I live here, second off I will call Valentina and tell her to send Jason over to watch me tonight instead of you, and third can you please stand right here I would like to tell you something," I stand right were Chloe asks me and wait for what she has to say but instead she slams her door right in my face and yells, " Alek Petrov your an ass a cocky whimsy ass."**

**Now I know I had made her mad I just thought she would understand not kick me out I start to walk home.**

**Chloe POV:**

**I can't belive he choose the basketball over me and then said he was kidding haven't I been through enough you know what I just might give up on dating California guys. I check my phone and see I have a few missed calls and texts from my mom,Amy,and a recent one from Jasmine.**

**Hey Chloe I'll be home on monday night - Mom**

**What's up I heard Jason is going to be watching you 2night - Jasmine**

**Why haven't you called me - Amy**

**I just wanted everyone to treat me like a sixteen year old girl instead of a two year old girl, I mean was I that helpless? I decided it was time I went out of town so I went online and bought a plane ticket to NewYork I would leave on Sunday and come back in three weeks. I just needed to live my life without them being around me all the time I mean I can provide for myself. I start making my way to the living room when all of a sudden I hear a knock on my door I wouldn't be surprised if it was Brian or Alek but I answer it anyways and it is neither it's actually... ****_**

**Who's at the door? Well you'll just have to wait. Thanks for the comments and the wonderful idea from Alanna-Banana1987 you guys just keep on roking.**


	4. Old Friends And Giving Up

I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting so I'm not going to tell you why cuz you have waited long enough so on with the story.

I do not own the 9 lives of Chloe King.

* * *

><p>Last Time on the Not Knowing:<p>

I just wanted everyone to treat me like a sixteen year old girl instead of a two year old girl, I mean was I that helpless? I decided it was time I went out of town so I went online and bought a plane ticket to New York I would leave on Sunday and come back in three weeks. I just needed to live my life without them being around me all the time I mean I can provide for myself. I start making my way to the living room when all of a sudden I hear a knock on my door I wouldn't be surprised if it was Brian or Alek but I answer it anyways and it is neither it's actually...

**It was Lucas and old boyfriend I used to have and he also lives next door I invited him in.**

"**Hey Chlo I heard yelling is everything ok," he asked the sad faced mai.**

"**Yea just boy problems and stuff," she could tell there was something that he was not telling her. "So wait how did you hear the yelling I mean you live like two house down," she asked now curious on what his answer would be.**

"**Well I guess I should tell you but I have been standing on the side of your house for a pretty long time," he said almost as convincing as he looked but Chloe didn't buy that it would have to take forty heartbreaks in one day for her to be stupid enough to believe what he was saying was true, but she went along with it. We actually talked for a long time until I heard another knock on my door to my surprise it was Amy and Paul knowing what was going on today Jasmine probably told them to come check on me. I let them in and told them to sit but instead they pulled me over and start asking questions on what happened I told Amy and Paul I will tell them later and relax. That evening went smoothly Lucas and I had a wonderful time we laughed like old times and it felt great but I felt like I was lying to myself I had this awkward empty feeling like someone was missing or something. **

**Later That Night…**

**I was sitting in my room when I heard the familiar heartbeat I swore Jason was watching me, but I didn't say nothing I had to get ready for the news; everyone needed to know including Alek the name rang through my body and suddenly my guilt kicked in. I called his name knowing he could hear me he came in as fast as I had said his name I sat him down and he was about to talk when I stopped him.**

"**Alek there are good people in this world and I do like you but..." Chloe wasn't able to finish because of Alek's lips were softly placed upon hers. 'Damn was he a good kisser ', she thought**_**. **_**They broke for air and this time Alek was the one to speak:**

"**Chloe I LOVE YOU and I would do anything for you I just can't stand to see you this angry at me I need you your special like an essential routine of my everyday life," he said.**

"**But Alek you're too late ok! I have someone, someone that can trust me. Do you trust me Alek? Do you think I can unite the two races before I lose all my lives? Do you even believe… in… me? She said stammering at the last sentence. Alek couldn't take it anymore what more could he do to show his love and affection to somebody as stubborn as Chloe and plus she was already dating someone '_wow was she fast'_. **He left leaving her to think not knowing weteher he should keep going or move on.****

****He Told Chloe before he left " He could never be just Friends with her."****

* * *

><p><strong>So srry but this 1 is going to have to be short but doesn't worry you should expect another update in 3 more days or more it depends.<strong>

**Ok. I have yet to tell u my excuses so heres 3reasons y it's been so long:**

**1. ****School started August 1,2011****2. ****My bro was in the hospital for the last couple of weeks and now he just had a asthma attack again late last night at my grams house****3. ****I have tons of hw. I mean have any of you heard of a social studies fair project.**

**So if you have any requests or suggestions you are welcome to pm me . REMEMBER R&R Bye.**


	5. The Date or Not

AN: So this chapter is going to start off with Chloe getting ready for her date with her ex, if anyone read the last chapter you would know that he is mai but if you haven't well I recommend you read so you won't be lost in this chap. Also please check out my Victorious fanfic One True Love.

Chloe: So how will I end up with Alek?

Me: IDK but I won't tell you seeing how you are, you'll probably go tell Amy and then she might post it all over facebook.

Amy: Hey I'm standing right here anyways on with the story

* * *

><p>Chloe P.O.V:<p>

I was getting ready to leave for my date when I got a call from Jasmine right now I didn't want to talk to anyone but I answered still.

"Hey Chlo I heard what happened between you and Alek," she said very motherly like

"Wow news does spread very fast when it's dealing with Alek or myself," I say annoyed and very sarcastically.

"Well when someone like Alek is seen coming from your house it just makes people wonder and not only people at school I'm talking about pride leaders Chloe you have to take this into consideration," she said.

"Jasmine I know but right know isn't the best time to harass me I have to finish getting ready for my date with Lucas," I say knowing she's going to say something back.

"Well now I know why Alek has been angry for the past two days, and also Chloe you need to know that my cousin cares very much for you he would do anything for you even die." And with that she had said her goodbye and hung up.

I sat down on the edge of my bed thinking about what Jasmine had said and what Alek had said to me a couple of days of go. I liked I did but I was hurt once and I just can't bring myself to be hurt again. It was time to leave for my date with Lucas he still wouldn't tell me where we were going but since I had a good idea I wore my I love my boyfriend shirt with my uptown skinny jeans my scribble plaid low tops and my leaf charm necklace. When I was done getting ready I heard someone at the door I suspected it was Lucas so I ran down stairs and answered the door…

Lucas P.O.V:

I was on my way to Chloe's house when my phone started to ring it was him the one that put me up to this in the first place I answer.

"So boy have you made it to the uniter's house yet." he said

"No! I don't want to do this anymore I'm not killing anybody of my kind," I say

"Well has the little boy grown attached to the pretty little mai girl?" He asked with hate and disgust in his mouth.

"No I just don't want to kill her don't you understand. Didn't you feel the same way about your wife, did you?" with that I took the opportunity to hang up and continue me walk to Chloe's.

Alek P.O.V:

Earlier That Day:

I was locked up in my room when Jasmine came and knocked on my door she came in without any permission but I let it slide I wasn't in the mode for another argument. To tell you the truth I don't even know how she got in my door was locked she walked toward my bed and sat at the edge of my bed with her back toward me.

"So you should know I talked to chlo-," I cut her off not wanting her to finish that sentence

"Look jazz I don't care about her anymore if she can move on so can I," I say trying to finish our conversation.

"Alek I know you care about her but if you're going to act like this then I see why she moved on," she said, and if I might admit it kind of hurts because it was the truth I act like a jackass and for what extent it doesn't get me anything but trouble. She was about to leave when I said something;

"Your right jazz I-I love…her," and with that she had left with a smile on her face and I had decide I needed to pay Chloe a visit before her date.

Chloe P.O.V:

As I open the door I don't see Lucas I actually see Alek I invite him in but he refuses I start to ask why he is here but is cut off by him pulling me into a kiss this kiss was long and passionate. I was so stuck in this moment that I didn't notice we were inside my house I stumbled on the couch bringing Alek with me we broke off for air long enough for Alek to reposition us. I entangled my hands into his soft blonde hair as he makes his hands down my shirt I stop knowing that I have let this go too far. I got up and walked out my house leaving a stunned Alek sitting on my couch I ran, ran as fast as my heart would let me but instead I ran into him I knew I would have to tell him so I decided to tell him now and maybe just maybe I would be able to tell him that 'I loved Alek' and not him.

* * *

><p>Ok I'm out of school for this whole week so expect some updates here and there, also my older bro kept harassing me and calling me a bitch so this kind of delayed this chapter cuz my mom wanted us "2 GET ALONG" so that meant no computers but thank god for cell phones and best friends.<p>

You can find a link to Chloe's outfit on my profile.I love you guys remember read and review also read One true love a victorious fanfic. Bye

Chloe: wow that was intense never saw it coming

Me: I know it was like the season finale of your show.

Amy: Plzzzz! Review it keeps her from going all Psycho Bitch.

Me: Hey I'm standing right here.


	6. What?

Disclaim: I do not own this TV show or any of its characters.

I am so hurt that cancelled the show ~CRYING 'LITERRALLY'~ I mean come on.

~Last Time on Not Knowing~

Chloe P.O.V:

As I open the door I don't see Lucas I actually see Alek I invite him in but he refuses I start to ask why he is here but is cut off by him pulling me into a kiss this kiss was long and passionate. I was so stuck in this moment that I didn't notice we were inside my house I stumbled on the couch bringing Alek with me we broke off for air long enough for Alek to reposition us. I entangled my hands into his soft blonde hair as he makes his hands down my shirt I stop knowing that I have let this go too far. I got up and walked out my house leaving a stunned Alek sitting on my couch I ran, ran as fast as my heart would let me but instead I ran into him I knew I would have to tell him so I decided to tell him now and maybe just maybe I would be able to tell him that 'I loved Alek' and not him.

Chloe P.O.V:

"Lucas we need to talk," I say sobbing into his chest.

"Yea we do I have something to tell you," he said taking me to a nearby bench

"Okay, but let me go first and promise me you won't get mad," I say clearing the tears from my face.

"No, Chloe this is important it is dealing with the order," he said.

I stopped my crying and for once actually paid attention to what he said for the first time.

"Wait can you possibly know about the order that we don't know about already?" I asked puzzled as ever. He stood up and this time he was actually pondering on telling me I mean what could be so bad that he would actually have to think about it.

"Well come on spit it out I mean it is not like you're going to tell me that you used to be part of the order… is it," I asked hopping he was going to let me know something.

"Chlo I love you I do but when I saw you with Brian and Alek I thought I had no chance so I went to the order for help decided to pledge my life of taking the life of the uniter, but once they told me it was you I wanted nothing more to do with them. I promise I had no intentions of hurting you and if you don't leave California soon you'll be the one paying the price." And with that he left I'd don't think I would ever see Lucas again but knowing he was a part of the people that wanted to kill me made a piece of my heart die a little inside. It was a long walk back to my house considering I had thought I ran a couple of blocks away but end up finding out actually ran to a different subdivision.

~ Back at Chloe's House (Alek's P.O.V.) ~

I was shocked would be an understatement to what I was feeling, I mean did I do anything wrong. I was deciding on going to look for her but something in my heart told me to_ 'let her be alone to figure everything out'_. So instead I was on her couch watching the Nets vs. the Nicks that's when I heard the doorbell ring I was surprised to see that it was none other than Amy and Paul.

"O My Gosh, Alek what are you doing in Chloe's house!" saying and she said half shrieking.

"Well I came to see her and… hold up why would I tell you," I say

"The first reason is I'm Chloe's best friend ever and second off who would you rather tell me or Paul," she said trying to make a point.

"Well if you must know I would choose Paul, and anyways Chloe and I aren't really on speaking terms," I say as if nothing had happened today.

"Then why the hell are you at her house?" she asked but before I answered I saw Chloe with an expression that was unreadable.

_**Sorry just had to get a quick chapter up tonight; there 'should' be an update on both stories 2morrow so look for those. Need ideas first five comments with an idea for next chapter will be incorporated somehow somewhere: remember I am only 13 so I still have school and I don't get home till round 4:00 and take in account homework.**_

_**Also I love the reviews just need for those 2 keep on coming. I love u guys and thanks for making this story into what it is. Review**_


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own!

_**AN: Shout out to Ally babyyy3 I loved your comment it was amazing I did use your idea just twisted it a lot also shout out to the ones that added me to their favorite author , favorite story, and any other list on fan fiction you guys are amazing. Today my phone was going off like crazy at school. I hope this met your expectations just know I am trying my best with the whole writing schedule so bear with me….. So on with the story…**_

Alek P.O.V:

I wanted to know so badly what was going on in her head but lately she shut me out I ran to her thinking that any minute now she would collapse on the ground in tears. But what I didn't know was she actually wanted nothing to do with me I tried holding and hugging her but instead she brushed it off and walked passed me. I was shocked to see her run to Amy and cry her eyes out I wanted so badly to hold her tell her everything would be ok.

"Chloe what's wrong?" I ask concerned

"You want to know what is wrong Alek me that is what's wrong, I'd never asked to be this." She said yelling walking towards her house.

"What didn't you ask for?" I asked already knowing the answer trying to stop her from leaving

"This the whole part cat shit I mean yeah it was cool _**at first**_ but now knowing that I'm the uniter and I have to unite two races who hate each other it is a lot to handle ." she said now furious with tears flowing down her cheek.

"Look Chloe I now this is difficult but we can get through this." I said now holding her hand.

"We really, really Alek I'm the one with the responsibility of the mai in my hands, I'm also the one that has to worry if I will wake up tomorrow morning will I see my mom. Alek you can't help me you can probably try but it's not going to help in the end I end up being the one uniting the races not you , gosh I mean I hate going through this life not _**Not Knowing**_ things." And with that she left, she left Amy, Paul, and I standing outside.

Chloe P.O.V:

I really didn't mean to go off on him but finding out that my date was a part of the order and having the weight of two worlds on my shoulders I really had, had enough. I locked the door and decided to call my mom seeing how she probably has forgotten about me. I was just about to hang up when the soft voice of my mother came on the phone.

"Hey sweetie I've been meaning to call you but between work and-," I cut her off seeing how she could ramble on and on.

"No mom I just needed to hear your voice and ask a question." I say hopping that this would not blow up in my face.

"Well sweetie bear you have my undivided attention." She said all mother like man did I really miss her.

"See mom the first question is dealing with the fact it's almost the fall break and I wanted to take a trip to Australia just for 2 weeks and I'll be back in school Wednesday." I say hoping and praying she says yes.

"Well yes you can go but I need to know when you leave and when you land and promise to call me every day and night," she says while explaining the rules.

"For real OMG I LOVE YOU so much right know thank you so much," I said screaming it was funny how a trip to Australia could change a person's mood really fast.

"Okay Chloe calm down I have to go call me tomorrow so we can see about setting up a flight for you," she said before she hung up.

~Tomorrow morning (Chloe P.O.V.)~

I woke up early knowing I would have to call my mom soon but still got up I had a few texts from last night, but I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. It was two hours before I received a call from my mom:

"So mom have you decide if I can go?" I ask

"Yea you can go, but you will have to stay with my friend Ms. Ebony," she said with the _you knew you couldn't stay all by yourself _tone.

"Fine as long as I get to go to Australia I'm good." I said

"Well okay sweetie, I'm guessing you already bought your ticket so have fun and remember call me before you leave and after you get off the plane.

"I will, I love you and call you tonight when I'm leaving I promise," I said before I hung up.

I was so excited I mean a whole two weeks by the beach in the sun in AUSTRALIA woo this was going to be the best fall break ever.

Alek P.O.V:

I never really ever thought of how Chloe felt about the whole thing I mean yeah everybody thought I the uniter at a time so they forced Valentina to train me like crazy once we found out it wasn't me I was mad. I mean seriously I was 14 and they pushed me until I threw up, but what I had said was no excuse for how she acted I really needed to tell Chloe how I felt and soon. I was in the process of walking to Chloe's house when I saw Lucas he was the one who was supposed to take Chloe out yesterday but obviously something bad happen and Chloe was angry. I walked over there by him and asked what he had done to Chloe all I got was the usual _'man I don't know. Who the hell is Chloe? What the fuck are you talking about?' _I didn't want to get physical so I asked him again;

"Look all I can tell you is I told her something she should have known for a long time," he said not looking at me.

"Well I need to know what you said and why'd it make her so upset," I said getting angrier every time he tried to stall.

"Well I ran into her yesterday and she said we needed to talk but before she said anything I had to tell her something…" there was a long pause before he said anything.

"I told Chloe I was a part of the order, but before you get all physical I think you should know she is in some big trouble since now they know her location." He said pretty fast I was on the brink of yelling and about to punch him in the face, but I left telling him to leave and don't ever return. I ran this time t Chloe's house but I called jasmine first.

~Jasmine P.O.V:~

I had gotten Alek's call wow how could Chloe not tell us her boyfriend well ex boyfriend was a part of the order. I rushed over only to wait for Alek to come because he was the one who knew were they hid the spare key it was two minutes when Alek came he decide to tell me everything after we found Chloe but since she wouldn't answer the door we decide to use the spare. We busted in only to find an empty house and a note from Chloe it was written in her 'curly cursive professional' writing as she called it.

Dear to whom this may Concern,

Whoever found this just know I have left for a few weeks and shall not return until further notice I am sorry if this is Jasmine, Alek, Amy, or Paul I decided I was going to call you guys when I get to the airport but if your reading I did send Jasmine and Amy a text of where I am going so you do not have to worry. To Alek I really am sorry for yelling at you and truly regret not telling you how I truly feel I broke it off with Lucas not only because he is a part of the order but because I really like you, Alek Petrov, but I don't know if you feel the same. This trip will give me answers to the questions that I have it will also give me time to forgive everyone and some time to heel. Maybe when I come back we can all start over including Alek and I but for now I guess you'll just have to wait.

Love,

Chloe King

And with that Alek had zoomed passed me and out the door on the way to the airport, I couldn't believe it she was gone and rally didn't tell anybody wow what was that about.

**So love it hate it I did promise this chapter yesterday but had t finish homework and help my step sister with her baby and it was just a mess. I am also learning a Jamaican dance part of my heritage so it is mandatory thanks for all the wonderful reviews I love them just keep them coming I will "TRY" to get a chapter up for my other story tomorrow but don't put all your hope into it. Thanks for the support and the reviews like I said before I love you guys. Review and R**eview and Re**view and Review some more. Hahahahehe **


	8. Chapter 8

~Jasmine P.O.V:~

Dear to whom this may Concern,

Whoever found this just know I have left for a few weeks and shall not return until further notice I am sorry if this is Jasmine, Alek, Amy, or Paul I decided I was going to call you guys when I get to the airport but if your reading I did send Jasmine and Amy a text of where I am going so you do not have to worry. To Alek I really am sorry for yelling at you and truly regret not telling you how I truly feel I broke it off with Lucas not only because he is a part of the order but because I really like you, Alek Petrov, but I don't know if you feel the same. This trip will give me answers to the questions that I have it will also give me time to forgive everyone and some time to heal. Maybe when I come back we can all start over including Alek and I but for now I guess you'll just have to wait.

Love,

Chloe King

And with that Alek had zoomed passed me and out the door on the way to the airport, I couldn't believe it she was gone and rally didn't tell anybody wow what was that about.

* * *

><p>Chloe P.O.V:<p>

I was on my way to the airport the tears fell freely I couldn't face them especially Alek. I looked at my phone I had five missed calls form Amy and a text from Jasmine, I turned it over just looking at their names on my phone's screen made me want to turn around and forget about everything that had just happened in the last few hours. I couldn't see through the tears and I finally decide to pull over and let it all out. I had turned on the radio maybe it would drown out some of the sounds of my cries and sobs. I wish things were easier life, love, everything but no life didn't go that way. I cried louder I needed reassurance I needed someone there with me at the moment, I sat there listening to the radio 'We Cry' by the script came on the lyrics wavered my feelings but nothing could change how I felt.

I started up my car again and drove away heading to the airport again. I fell for him and I couldn't hurt him or let him get hurt, I needed time; some may say I'm a coward for leaving without a goodbye but if they were in my shoes they would do the same thing. I got a call from Amy I decided to answer it she deserves an answer more than anybody now and so do I.

'Chloe, Oh my gosh what the hell.' She says in the phone

'I'm sorry Amy I just need some time please forgive me'. I say as the tears star flooding my eyes again.

'Chlo are you ok that's all I want to know.' She says I could hear the concern in her voice

'Yeah I'm ok just… stuff… the regular' telling her a lie in reality I felt like shit and I couldn't help that I wanted to rip someone's head off.

'Amy I have to go call you when I land ok I promise' I said hoping she would believe me. I heard her sigh through the phone.

'Look Chlo I know when you are lying but you need this and I'm not going to stop you I had just hoped you would have told me first instead of running off.' When she said this it kind of pulled a little at my heart the tears filled my eyes again and I honestly took this what she was saying to heart. I tried holding back the tears but I guess my emotions were heavier than I thought…

'Oh and Chlo Jasmine said Alek is on his way to find you, he needs much more of an explanation than I do.' She said but before I could say anything back she hung up. I couldn't help but think that maybe I was a coward for _running away _it obviously made my problems worst. I could see the airport off in the distance the clouds gave it that eerie feeling, I kept asking myself if this was the right thing to do was leaving really the solution to my problems. I pulled into the airport parking lot I decided it was for the best I got out of my car and got my bags. I walked to my gate to board my plane when I see Alek standing there with note cards. I stand there shocked for a moment but then he starts to show me them one by one

(Alek is the bold ones, Chloe is the _Italics,_ and her thoughts are just plain regular font)

**Please don't leave me Chlo**

I stand there again afraid to move, afraid to breathe, afraid to show any sign that I might consider staying. I walk towards him I feel bad I could tell he had cried but I needed this like Amy said and he needed an explanation on why I was doing this.

_I can't stay Alek please understand…_

I look him in the eye I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes why were goodbyes so hard to say.

**I love you Chlo stay for me…**

I re-read the first three words over and over it never came to mind that Alek could actually love me. I looked up at him again his eyes were begging me to stay or at least let him come with me but I couldn't let him win as much as I love Alek I needed to go. We both needed space and time to think things over.

_I love you too-… but we need to think about things first. Honestly I cannot stay here and love you at this moment but maybe later when I come back we can probably try this whole love thing together._

I searched his eyes for a sign any sign that he was going to agree with me that I was right, but I got nothing but anger. He had dropped the note cards now and was inching forward as if he was a lion and I was his prey. He looked at me his eyes went soft I could tell he was hesitant about something but we could it be.

He lowered his head down to mine and placed a soft kiss on my lips before disappearing from my touch. I sighed to myself and boarded the plane.

* * *

><p>Hoped you like it I'm back it has really been awhile since I've seen this story but honestly I missed writing for you guys. I am going to try to update often but no promises school and me moving is just going to have to come first right but you guys are my #2. So please leave comments for what you want to happen in the next chapter. I love you guy smooches follow me on twitter YoungxxForever.<p>

Baiiiii!


End file.
